1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and specifically relates to a mobile communication terminal sending and receiving electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone, has been increasingly used as a tool sending and receiving electronic mail. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical mobile phone 100 includes an antenna 101, a modem section 102, a memory 103, a display section 104, a key operation section 105, a voice processing section 106, a speaker 107, a microphone 108, a timer 109, a vibrator 110, and a controller 111. The controller 111 is a CPU and controls operations of the entire mobile phone 100. The controller 111 includes a mail edit function and a mail browser function. An operator can create a mail document through the key operation section 105 and send the electronic mail to the party at the other end. On the other hand, a receiver of the electronic mail can hold the received electronic mail in a predetermined memory. Thereafter, the receiver can freely browse, save, and forward the electronic mail. The sender of the electronic mail usually cannot freely control the electronic mail once it is sent.
On the other hand, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2003-256343 discloses an electronic mail system in which a mail sender can determine whether or not a piece of electronic mail received by a receiver can be saved. The mail sender can add to electronic mail to be sent a condition that saving is disabled. The electronic mail with this condition added thereto is stored in an electronic mail server. The mail is forcibly deleted once the other party browses this electronic mail. The Japanese Patent Laid-Open publication No. 2003-141039 discloses an electronic mail system in which an electronic mail sender can specify delivery date and time of electronic mail, send the electronic mail, and check and modify the contents of the mail before the specified date and time. The sent electronic mail is stored in an electronic mail server on the Internet and delivered to a specified mail address at the specified date and time. The electronic mail sender can access the electronic mail server before the delivery date and time and modify and store the electronic mail again in the server.
In the aforementioned electronic mail systems, the electronic mail stored in the electronic mail server can be controlled to some extent according to the condition added by the sender. However, after the electronic mail is stored in the receiver's mobile phone, the sender cannot manage or control the electronic mail in the receiver's mobile phone. The electronic mail receiver can freely dispose of the received electronic mail.